Being Lazy
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Amy stays with Ricky while her parents are away at Mimsy's. Just a cute oneshot about the sparks that fly between them when in such close proximity.RAMY FOREVER! Please review. Was conflicted on the rating, so decided to play on the safe side.


**Hello! I wrote this little oneshot months ago but never posted it. I am getting antsy waiting for the upcoming new episodes. The seventh seems years away!**

"Ugh! Do you really need to pack this much for just a few days?" Ricky said as he finished lugging the third suitcase up the stairs leading to his apartment. Amy and John were staying with him, because Mimsy was sick again. Ashley had opted to stay at Griffin's house just for fun, and that just left Amy and John.

"Yes, I do. Now, stop whining. That's the last one." Amy said, holding just John's toy bag and her purse.

"I need to stop whining? What did you carry up the stairs? Two bags that probably weigh about two pounds between them? That's fantastic, Ames." Ricky retorted, trying his hardest to look indignant, but they both knew he would soon be over it. For some reason, he couldn't stay mad at Amy lately, no matter how much she deserved it.

"Hey, Ricky. I gave birth to your son. I reserve the right to be lazy whenever I want. Thank you." Amy said, sitting gracefully onto the couch as she snipped the last two words.

"Thangoo!" John mimicked adorably as he sat in his playpen across the room. The mock tension in the room vanished immediately as both Ricky and Amy burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fine. Now, it's my turn to be lazy." Ricky said, heading over to the couch to sit next to Amy.

"Sorry. No room." Amy said, lying down and stretching her arms out over her head, taking up all three couch cushions. She giggled as Ricky gave her a determined but playful look and stalked over to her. He towered over her for a moment before striking. He tickled her sides and under her chin. She half-heartedly squealed for him to stop, but they both dissolved into giggles in a few moments.

Ricky continued to tickle her for a few more moments. Amy rolled over, momentarily forgetting that she had nowhere to roll to. She began to fall off the couch, but Ricky caught her easily by one arm and one leg. He hoisted her back onto the couch with no problem.

_Geez. When did he get strong? _Amy thought to herself. The tickle match had ended, and she was trying to catch her breath.

Ricky took that opportunity to lift up Amy's legs and sit down on the cushion they had been on. Instead of pushing her legs off or bending them at her knees, he simply stretched them back out and laid them on top of his own thighs.

They were both shocked by the sudden contact, but neither one said anything. Instead, Ricky asked Amy to pass him the T.V. remote. Going along with her current theme of laziness, she tried to reach over to the coffee table by leaning over. She was almost reaching it, but she leaned to far.

This time, she actually did roll off the couch, and Ricky didn't react fast enough to help. She landed on her stomach with a thud. She then rolled over onto her back between the coffee table and the couch and looked up to see Ricky looking down at her, obviously amused.

_Gosh, she's beautiful. Look at those eyes. And those pouty, pink lips. I want to kiss those lips so bad._ Ricky thought, looking into Amy's eyes and smiling down at her.

"Are you gonna' help me out, Ricky?" Amy said, holding her arms straight up for Ricky to grab her hands and help her up.

Ricky smiled at her, but he didn't answer. Instead, he slid down from his seat on the couch into the floor. He positioned himself so that he was straddling Amy right above her hips. He didn't want her to feel that he was getting a little bit excited, not where it mattered anyway.

"What are you…doing?" Amy said, her breath hitching sporadically between syllables.

"Nothing." Ricky answered. He suddenly felt a shot of bravery shoot through his body, and he began to lean down towards the lips that he had been dreaming about kissing moments ago. He inched closer and closer to her mouth until he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

Then, just to mess with her, he pulled back suddenly, grabbed her hands, and yanked her up from the floor. She was still dazed from the almost kiss, and she lost her balance once she was on her feet. Ricky reached around and placed his hand at the small of her back to steady her. He pulled her body flush against his own.

"You know, Ricky, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me." Amy said breathily, staring into Ricky's deep brown eyes.

"Hmm…interesting. Good thing you know better." Ricky answered with a devilish grin. He pulled away and let her go. He then turned around to see that John was asleep on the bottom of his playpen. He could have sworn he heard a whimper when he turned around, but it wasn't coming from his sleeping son. It had come from his son's mother.

Smiling at this, Ricky turned to meet Amy's gaze once again. She tried to cover up the fact that she had just been undressing him with her eyes by stammering out, "I guess we should put him in his crib, huh?" She walked towards the sleeping boy, Ricky snaked his arm around her from behind and held her once again against his body.

"Let's not wake him. He'll be fine out here for one night. I'm gonna' get ready for bed." Ricky whispered into her ear, planting a small peck on her cheek as he finished speaking. He let her go and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Amy went into Ricky's room and went up next to the door of the inlaying bathroom.

"Hey, Ricky? I'm getting undressed out here in your room, so don't come out until I say it's okay, alright?" Amy said, and then waited for his response from the opposite side of the door.

"Okay." Ricky answered.

Amy quickly got dressed in girl's boxers and a cami. In retrospect, she was anxious about having brought nothing but rather skimpy things to sleep in. She was relieved but even more anxious when Ricky stepped out of the bathroom, that day's clothes in hand. He was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers. No shirt. Nothing.

Amy couldn't help but stare at his chiseled chest and washboard abs. His shoulders were broad and defined and manly. She began to feel ashamed at ogling him until she noticed his eyes raking up and down her body, taking in the subtle womanly curves that having a baby had given her.

"You're really gorgeous, you know that?" Amy said, not believing that those word shad actually come out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands in shame, wishing that she would just take those words back.

Ricky chuckled good-naturedly at the comment and said, "You too, Ames. See you tomorrow."

" 'Kay." she answered, nervously biting her lip and running her fingers through her hair. Ricky began to walk out the door towards the couch, but Amy stopped him.

"You know what, Ricky? Why don't I take the couch tonight? We can alternate while I'm here." Amy offered.

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked, turning to look at her.

"Yep. Positive. There's no reason for you to be kicked out of your bed every night just because I'm here." she answered, hurrying out the door.

Once she had everything set up on the couch, Ricky went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

Then Ricky walked back towards his room. Before he got there, he stopped in the doorway and said over his shoulder, "Just don't fall off, Ames. I know you have a history with that sofa." Amy stuck her tongue out at Ricky, and he winked at her before disappearing inside his room and closing the door halfway.

Amy tried to sleep, but it was hopeless. She had an idea. She crept towards Ricky's room and opened the door. She was going to turn back, but that was before she saw him. Ricky. Asleep. His mouth was open and he was softly snoring. Most people would find it annoying, but Amy was comforted by it. Her dad used to snore before he got an appliance to stop it, because it bothered her mom. Amy remembered falling asleep on her dad's chest watching T.V. on Saturday afternoons when she was a little girl. His snoring had lulled her to sleep then, and she hoped that Ricky's would do the same.

She tiptoed across the room and lifted the covers on Ricky's bed. She tried to lay down very lightly so that she wouldn't wake him. Once she had settled in, she took a deep breath. She rolled over so that she was facing Ricky. She began to watch him sleep once again. Suddenly, Ricky opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey, Ames. What happened? Did the big, mean couch kick you off again?" He teased. Amy noticed that even when he was half-asleep he never missed a chance to torment her.

"Ha ha. No. I just couldn't fall asleep." Amy explained. She was surprised that she wasn't embarrassed about sleeping with Ricky.

"No problem." Ricky said. Then he did something that surprised Amy more than

anything. He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was light at first, but he deepened it

when he felt her react.

The kiss was something neither of them had ever experienced. They were complete

opposites when it came to kissing experience. Amy had only ever kissed Ricky, Ben, and

Jimmy. Where as, Ricky had probably kissed hundreds of girls in his life. This difference

in history aside, they both felt something different. Something better than either one

believed was possible. This was better than a kiss. This was a silent promise of love and

joy and longing, sealed between two pairs of lips. It was perfect.

They pulled back, and just stared at each other with grins on their faces that would

probably look stupid to anyone else.

Then, Ricky said, "You know, Amy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying

to seduce me."

"Good thing you know better." Amy whispered, repeating the reversed banter from earlier

that night.

They both chuckled quietly in the darkness, and Ricky held both of her hands to his chest.

When they woke up in each others' arms, Ricky didn't sneak out or try to run or freak out

in any way. Instead, he smiled and watched her smile in her sleep. After all, being lazy

had gone so well for them the night before.

**Just a sappy oneshot, but I thought it was cute. Thanks for reading. Please review, **

**and be on the lookout for new fics by me after the new season starts! Bye- bye.**


End file.
